It Started With Ice Cream
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: After being hurt by Finn both girls realize they're better off without him,and Quinn finally accepts the friendship that Rachel's been offering right from the start.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: For the sake of my story, Vegan Ben and Jerry's exists.**

It started with ice cream.

Quinn and Rachel had never particularly been friends, they had a dreadful history together but they'd moved on from it and become decent acquaintances, it created a certain sense of peace for the other Glee members.

Slushies and taunts were no longer tossed but the girls rarely conversed unless they had to.

That was until they found they could help each other.

Finn had continued to repeatedly hurt the two girls flitting back and forth between them until they'd finally seen sense and put a stop to it. Now school was letting out for the summer and both girls wanted nothing more than to take their minds off of boy drama.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure that unfortunate idiot brother of mine doesn't bother either of you" Kurt told them sweetly as he patted them both on the shoulder on his way out.

The girls smiled to each other shyly before continuing to pack away their belongings.

"Party at my house tonight" Puck announced, "fellow Jew, baby mama, are you in?"

"I'm not in the mood" Quinn sighed, "and please stop calling me baby mama"

"Sorry Noah, I have a date" Rachel said as she shrugged her bag on to her shoulder.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, Rachel was dating again already? Maybe she wasn't as heartbroken as she'd let on, the girl was an actress after all..

"Forgive me for prying but, you have a date so soon after..that man child?" the blonde asked in surprise, Rachel took a look around before leaning in closer to talk more quietly.

"Only with two men called Ben and Jerry, they know the true way to my heart is really through a guilty pleasure frozen dessert"

Quinn chuckled. "Clearly I should've gone to the store for a fix instead of spending those weeks locked in my room listening to Alanis Morrisette"

Rachel smiled shyly again.

"Well, I mean, if you don't have plans tonight you're welcome to stop by my house. I'm sure my dad's would take great delight in seeing the two of us getting over that ignoramus and maybe finally becoming friends"

Quinn paused thoughtfully. Rachel Berry was offering her friendship yet again despite their past history; she finally decided that it was time to completely move on from the old her and focus on making amends with a girl she'd so often bullied mercilessly and taken for granted.

The blonde had drifted off and Rachel paused waiting for her to rejoin her.

"Sorry, I zoned out" Quinn laughed nervously, "ice cream sounds great"

Rachel practically beamed.

"Also maybe we could watch a movie? We have a big collection at Chez-Berry and ooh I'm sure my dad's wouldn't mind you coming for dinner if you'd be interested in that? My non Jewish daddy has recently become inundated with making dishes with Bacon in it, and though my dad and I are both Jewish and Vegan I have to admit it smells great and I remember you repeatedly saying that you craved-"

Quinn held up a hand, amusedly, to stop the babbling girl in front of her.

"Rachel, you had me at ice cream. But dinner and movies sounds fun, it's been a while since I had a girl's night"

Rachel furrowed her brows, "don't you spend time with Brittany and Santana anymore?"

"Since they became a real couple things have been more..complicated" she chuckled, "they have a tendency to forget I'm there sometimes so I figured I'd leave them to it"

The brunette's mouth opened slightly.

"You mean they- Really? While you're there? Oh my"

Quinn rolled her eyes; she was used to Santana and Brittany's wild ways.

"So you're sure your dad's wont mind?" she asked as they exited the choir room and started to make their way down the corridor past their lockers.

"I'm positive, Quinn. I'm just glad we're finally getting along, I was starting to think we were never going to work out our differences"

The blonde sighed and ran a hand over her face nervously before gently holding the smaller girl's wrist to get her attention.

"I just want you to know how sorry I am for everything, if I could take it all back I would. I never wanted to become who I was, Rachel, and-" she paused not wanting to say too much at once, "I'm just really sorry and I hope we're starting over?"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Of course. And you're not the only one that needs to apologise, I was petty and out of line when I got in between you and the boys, I never wanted you to end up hurting I was just so-

Quinn shook her head, not wanting to rehash up all the past.

"Water under the bridge, Rachel, and hey I think at least we've both learnt that no guy that's truly worth it will hurt us so bad"

"I couldn't agree more" she smiled.

"And another thing we've learned, don't drink wine coolers when you're around one Noah Puckerman"

Both girls chuckled as they reached the parking lot.

"So" Quinn said as she paused in front of her car, "what time should I come over?"

"Is about six thirty okay?"

Quinn smiled, "sounds great, it means that I have time to convince my mother that I'm not up to no good"

Rachel looked to her curiously.

"It seems Judy Fabray doesn't see how traumatizing one pregnancy was for her daughter" the blonde said rolling her eyes.

The brunette bit her lip, "that hardly seems fair, we all make mistakes"

"Try telling her that"

"Well if it's going to cause' an issue at all then my dad's will gladly speak to your mother to clear up any worries that she might have, if you need to just call"

Quinn chuckled, "I'd do that if I actually had your phone number, Rachel"

She took out her phone and handed it to the other girl.

"Here, put it in just in case"

Rachel accepted the phone and started punching in the numbers.

"Would you like me to save it under Berry?" she drawled sassily causing Quinn to quirk an eyebrow, both impressed and amused.

"I deserved that" she agreed, "Rachel will do fine but please don't feel it necessary to add the Barbra Berry too"

The diva chuckled before handing the phone back.

"I put a star next to it, just in case there's another Rachel you could confuse me with" she explained as she started walking towards her own car.

Quinn looked at the phone and saw that she really had, she shook her head rolling her eyes.

She jumped into the driver's seat and plugged in her iPod for the drive home, I Feel Fine by The Beatles started playing and she smiled to herself.

She drove out of the parking lot tapping her fingers on the steering wheel in time with the song.

Quinn Fabray would begin to heal, and earn herself a new friend in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi mom" Quinn said greeting Judy Fabray who was currently lounging in their living room polishing off a bottle of wine, at barely four in the afternoon.

She went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge and Judy stumbled after her.

"Are you eating already? Are you pregnant again Quinnie?"

The blonde rolled her eyes at the inquisition she was getting from her clearly intoxicated mother.

"I'm just getting a bottle of water, mom, also I'm not eating here tonight. I'm going to hang out with Rachel Berry, if that's okay with you"

Judy looked like she was pondering the thought, it was no secret that the girl's parents were both male.

"Word is that Ms Puckerman is away for the weekend" she said in an accusatory tone.

Quinn sighed. "Mom I'm not lying to you, and if you want to call the Berry's to check that's really where I'm going to be then I'll leave you their number so you can talk to Rachel's parents"

"Leave it on the fridge" Judy slurred before stumbling back to her previous place on the couch.

Quinn grabbed her things and went to shut herself away in her room; it was only a matter of time before her mother would start drunkenly clattering around or singing rather loudly.

She flopped onto her bed with a sigh as she stared up at the ceiling; she was surprisingly looking forward to the evening's plans and actually wished she didn't have so much time to kill.

She retrieved her laptop from its space on her dresser and sat Indian style on her bed waiting for it to boot up. She connected to the internet and signed into her Facebook account.

She brought up the chat window and was surprised to see that 1) She actually had Rachel Berry as a friend on Facebook and 2) That the girl was signed on.

_Are you neglecting your Myspace video to spend time on Facebook? – Q_

_Would I do such a thing? I recorded two videos last night instead because I knew I had plans – R_

_Ah yes, with your men – Q_

_Don't worry, Quinn, I'll share them with you, though that seems to be a reoccurring event.. – R_

Quinn chuckled to herself.

_Hey, I can't help it if we both have the same bad taste – Q_

_Are we just referring to the guys we've experienced there? – R_

Quinn smirked and was unable to stop typing her response.

_I wasn't going to start on the animal sweaters, but you make it too easy – R_

_You're hurting my sweater's feelings, Fabray – R_

_Oh so now I get surnamed? Okay, I can take it – Q_

_Good. I'm going to shower but I'll see you at six thirty? – R_

_Yep. Don't fall down the plughole – Q_

The blonde hoped the other girl was taking her teasing as light hearted as she meant it, but the girl was quite small. Rather adorably so.

_And I'll see you if you make it here without tripping over, I see those Size 9's – R_

Quinn blushed slightly, she'd unfortunately inherited her father's feet, but again she felt amused and impressed at Rachel's ability to tease back.

She ran herself a bath and sighed in contentment as the warm water soothed her aching muscles.

She took her time getting dressed; she was suddenly slightly nervous at the thought of meeting the Berry's for the first time and wanted to make a good first impression.

She chose a simple vintage blouse to wear with a pair of slim fitting jeans and her favourite pair of ballet flats. She powdered her face and applied a clear gloss as she assessed her reflection in the mirror; she ran a hand through her hair before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs.

"I'm going now mom" she told the woman who was dancing around their living room; she grabbed her daughter trying to get her to twirl.

She managed to place a kiss to her mom's cheek without getting hit in the face by her moving arms and hid the car keys so she wouldn't try to drive again.

And then she headed for the Berry house.

"Rachel you seem nervous" Leroy said as the diva checked her appearance in the hallway mirror before looking to her watch again.

"It's the first time we've hung out outside of school or Glee Daddy" she stated and Hiram looked to his husband.

"And this girl was hurt by Finn too?" he asked.

"Repeatedly, just like myself. She's gone through a lot and it's really changed her, just please be nice to her?" Rachel pleaded with them.

The Berry men nodded their agreement.

"Of course"

"We're always nice"

"You weren't nice to Finn" she pointed out and Leroy snorted.

"And I'm very glad we weren't now"

There was a knock at the door and before either men could move Rachel had swung it open with a smile waiting for the blonde on the other side.

"Hi" Quinn said nervously, still a little jumpy as the brunette caught her off guard.

"Hi you must be Quinn" Hiram said with a smile, "please come in"

She thanked the men and stepped inside, Rachel took her coat and they walked through into the living room.

The blonde was slightly impressed with what she saw. The room was thoroughly modern and had a red and black theme. There was a large plasma screen television with a complicated fiddly looking sound system and the mantle above the fireplace was adorned with what were presumably Rachel's trophies.

"Wow" she said unable to stop the word from slipping out.

The men chuckled.

"Is the wow for our great taste in décor or Rachel's trophy collection?"

Quinn laughed breezily, "both, it's gorgeous in here"

"Hiram's an interior designer" Leroy pointed out as he gestured for her to take a seat.

"That's really cool, my sister used to be addicted to all those home shows" the blonde chuckled not really wondering why she'd told them that.

"I share that addiction; those shows are my guilty pleasure TV" Leroy laughed, "so I hear you like bacon?"

The blonde couldn't help but nervously laugh at how random it sounded; the Berry's looked to her in amusement.

"Sorry, it just sounds like such a random statement. But yes I do, since my pregnancy I haven't stopped craving it, I literally eat it with anything"

If the Berry men didn't already know that the girl had been pregnant they certainly weren't saying anything.

"Anything?" Rachel asked quirking an eyebrow finding it hard to believe that the ex-Cheerio would eat anything truly disgusting.

"Seriously, I grossed Santana out so much that she and Brittany stopped eating with me"

The Berry's chuckled.

"Well tonight Quinn the bacon is going to be in the fettuccine I'm making if that's okay? Hiram and Rachel will be eating their usual Vegan crap"

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed and the blonde chuckled.

"Do you girls have anything planned for after dinner?" Leroy asked as he lounged in his chair.

"Dessert in the form of Ben and Jerry's"

Both men nodded in understanding.

"Well after you've eaten your weight in ice cream you girls are welcome to join us"

"Why? What are you doing Mr Berry?" Quinn asked.

"Please call us Leroy and Hiram, Quinn, otherwise two Mr Berry's is going to get very confusing around here" Hiram laughed.

"We can play Taboo if you're interested and if you think you can beat us" he grinned.

Rachel and Quinn looked to each other before sharing a smile.

"Challenge accepted" Quinn smirked.

"Prepare for a butt whooping"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: You guys rock! I seriously want to hug you all. Also,I've never played Taboo in my life so I'm hoping I haven't really made any faux-pas here.**

After dinner and many stories traded they reconvened in the lounge to play Taboo.

They all sat around the coffee table in the middle of the floor ready to play when Rachel laughed.

"You have something" Rachel said as she leaned to wipe something away from Quinn's mouth, the blonde blushed slightly.

"Thanks, I'm not surprised I was keeping leftovers that dinner was so good" she groaned.

Leroy chuckled, "I'm glad I now have someone that I can actually cook decent food for"

"Do you want to be sleeping on the couch tonight?" Hiram asked jokingly as he raised an eyebrow at his husband.

"Enough, let's play Taboo!" Rachel declared.

About twenty minutes in and the scores were pretty much tied. It was Quinn's turn to give Rachel clues.

The Berry men set their timer and told her to start.

"Uh, okay, ooh Brittany wore one of these to school last week"

"A hat?"

"What type of hat?"

"A sombrero!"

"Right! Oooh okay, OH! I don't like this very much anymore"

"Was that the clue?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"Yes that was the clue! I said something about it earlier" Quinn told her.

"Wine?"

"Bingo! Uh, what Finn didn't buy you for Valentines Day"

"Roses?" Rachel asked with a sigh.

"Yes!"

"They're pretty good at this" Leroy mused.

"Ummm, boys caused a lot of this for us"

"Drama!"

"Damn we're good" Quinn cheered before looking to the next word.

"Twenty seconds" Hiram stated.

"Someone you idolize"

"Barbera Streisand"

"Artie's in one"

"A wheelchair"

"Fifteen seconds" Leroy murmured.

"Hurry" Rachel told Quinn excitedly.

"Oh okay, um, oh god, OH I got it, the class that Finn has failed the most"

Rachel bit her lip, "but he's failed pretty much everything!"

"Think, Rach!" Quinn shrieked jumping around excitedly as the timer started to tick down from ten.

Rachel thought before jumping to her feet too, "SPANISH" she shrieked.

The blonde eeped in celebration and swung the girl around momentarily before putting Rachel down realizing she'd completely dorked out.

The Berry men just watched in amusement and shook their heads.

"It seems we have had our asses handed to us, Hiram" Leroy chuckled.

"I have to agree, that was a great game"

Quinn smiled, "you put up a good competition though"

"Loser has to go buy the ice cream" Rachel sang smugly as she settled down on to the couch.

Hiram sighed before dramatically pulling himself up.

"As you wish, you girls choose a movie while I run to the store"

Leroy went to clean up the kitchen and left the girls to it.

"We make a good team" Rachel smiled as Quinn joined her on the couch.

"We do, though I'm slightly embarrassed I got so excited over winning" the blonde admitted.

The diva chuckled, "don't worry if you want to see embarrassing wait until my dad's stop being gracious losers around you"

Quinn smirked, "that bad huh?"

"Let's just say it will soon become apparent where I get my dramatic side from"

It took about ten minutes for Hiram to return with their ice cream and the girls were still debating over their movie choice.

"Quinn it's a classic!" Rachel exclaimed as the blonde snorted at her suggestion of The King and I.

"I should've known you'd have way too many musicals to choose from, can't we watch a romantic comedy?"

Now it was Rachel's turn to snort, "You mean something with a loose plotline and a predictable ending?"

Quinn rolled her eyes not dignifying her with a response as she turned her attention back to the many DVDs the Berry's owned. She grinned and pulled one out.

"What have you found?" Rachel asked as she saw the blonde's expression.

"Who knew you had a secret love for dark satire?" she said holding up the copy of Jennifer's Body.

The brunette looked embarrassed, "that's not mine, it's my dad's, I don't-"

"Don't listen to her, Quinn. She's watched that movie so many times I'm surprised it still plays" Hiram teased from the doorway earning a glare from his one and only daughter.

"It's funny" the diva murmured to herself and Quinn laughed.

"There's no shame in liking it, Rach, it's a good movie, so can we watch it?"

Leroy took the DVD from the blonde and put it in to play, Hiram brought the girls their tubs of ice cream and their spoons as they settled at opposite ends of the couch.

The movie started and the girls happily tucked into their ice cream.

"Is it true that Megan Fox can turn a woman?" Leroy asked aloud, he'd heard a woman he worked with saying that she had that ability.

The girls appeared to ponder the thought before replying.

"There's no denying she's hot" Quinn stated with a shrug.

"She has an amazing body" Rachel agreed.

They fell back in to silence as the movie progressed, and without realizing they'd gotten closer on the couch than they were to begin with.

"Eeek!" Rachel shrieked as a bit of ice cream fell down her shirt, Quinn giggled.

They chuckled as the girl wiped at herself frantically.

"Honey, go change your shirt, we'll pause the movie" Hiram told her.

Rachel ran upstairs quickly changing into a tight fitting v neck sweater before leaping back on to the couch making Quinn jump in surprise.

"Sorry" Rachel smirked earning a poke from the blonde.

"That's a nice sweater" Quinn told her as she looked at the girl properly, "and no animal in sight"

Rachel pouted, "couldn't just give me the compliment could you Fabray?"

Quinn chuckled.

"Sorry, it's very hard to resist. But it is a nice sweater; the colour really brings out your eyes"

The Berry men pretended to not pay attention as the girls exchanged a look before looking away quickly and blushing slightly.

The movie ended and Quinn thanked Leroy and Hiram for having her.

"Any time, sweetie"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?"

"Thank you, I would if I could but I have to get home and check on my mom" the blonde said biting her lip, the men didn't ask any questions and quickly hugged her before leaving Rachel to see her out.

"Did you have fun?" Rachel asked as she and Quinn walked on to the porch.

"I did, the most fun I've had in a while actually" she told her honestly, "and I would stay but I have to make sure my mother gets to bed and doesn't do anything stupid"

The brunette paused waiting for Quinn to elaborate in our own time.

"She drinks" the girl said looking to her feet, "it's become a problem since my dad left"

Rachel reached out to give the blondes hand a quick squeeze.

"We all cope differently, maybe you can encourage her to drown her sorrows in ice cream instead of alcohol" she said, Quinn chuckled.

"Maybe, oh before I forget" she said reaching for her cell phone, "give me your cell number"

"I need yours too"

They exchanged numbers handing their respective phones back with a smile.

"Text me when you get in? So my mind doesn't conjure up some awful vision of you lay in a hospital somewhere after swerving to avoid an animal trying to cross a road or something" Rachel said, babbling in her usual manner.

Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh.

"I'll text you once I'm done cleaning up my mother's mess"

Rachel looked to her feet before peering up nervously, "um, tell me if I'm pushing too much but can I hug you or is that just too weird?"

The blonde contemplated the thought before shrugging.

"It'll probably be weird but hey, what have we got to lose?"

She opened her arms and Rachel walked into them a little awkwardly before wrapping her small arms around the ex-cheerleader's waist, Quinn's eyes widened in surprise as her own arms rested on the top of the other girl's back patting slightly before the brunette released her.

"Was that as weird as you thought it would be?" Rachel asked inquisitively.

Quinn shook her head, "it actually felt okay, Brittany's the only other person that hugs me but she gets a little carried away sometimes and decides to swing you round"

Rachel chuckled, "make sure you text me" she told her as she walked back to the open door; Quinn nodded before walking to her car.

She got home and her mom was asleep on the couch as predicted, she cleaned up the mess before waking her up to help her up the stairs to her bedroom.

She waited til' her mom had settled before heading back to her own room with a bounce in her step.

Who knew she and Rachel Berry could actually get along that well?

She smiled at the thought before whipping out her phone to text her.

**Don't worry I made it home safe so you can stop fantasizing about singing to me as I lay in a hospital bed. Thanks for tonight, your dads are pretty cool – Q**

**Good to know, and thanks, they like you. I think they expect to see you again so keep in touch – R**

Shockingly Quinn actually really had no summer plans at all, her mind wandered to thoughts of her hanging out with the diva some more. Playing games with her dads, fighting over movies and hey maybe she could even convince the girl to let her help sort out her wardrobe.

She smiled at the thought of a genuine friend as she punched back her reply.

**With your dad's cooking, how could I resist? :p Do me a favour and don't go getting up at 6am to exercise, its summer give yourself a lie in. I may swing by in the afternoon? – Q**

**I'll try but I'm so used to it I'll probably just wake up anyway. And really? Sorry I just, I'm not used to people wanting to hang out with me.. – R**

Quinn scrunched up her nose at the girls' words, it was no secret that Rachel could be annoying and controlling but underneath it all she was a genuinely sweet person, but no one, including herself, had given her the chance to really show it.

**Well prepare to get sick of me; I'll come over about 2? We could go to the mall or something? I can help clear your wardrobe of some of that dreaded argyle – Q**

**Ah so there's your ulterior motive, are you and Kurt on some kind of mission to burn all my clothing so I have to buy new things? – R**

The blonde had to chuckle at the diva's dramatic tendencies.

**Darn, you're on to us. Kidding. But you do need to let me help you; we need a serious fashion intervention. Swear that you'll let me find you an outfit that is completely animal free and isn't argyle? – Q**

**I may let you, but only if you try on something that's argyle or has an animal on first – R**

**You drive a hard bargain, okay I'll agree to that IF we go halves on lunch – Q**

Quinn smiled to herself; the summer was looking up already.

**You've got yourself a deal, Fabray - R**


	4. Chapter 4

Just like she'd said she would, Quinn arrived at the Berry house just before 2.

She'd picked up coffee on the way; she needed the caffeine after having to deal with her mother all morning.

Rachel opened the door smiling as the blonde slipped inside handing her a Starbucks cup.

"Don't worry I didn't let them add any milk, I know you drink that Soya stuff so I thought I'd let you do it yourself"

The brunette couldn't believe the turn around, they were actually becoming really good friends already. She just hoped that it would last and that the blonde wouldn't suddenly change her mind.

"Thanks, Quinn. That was really thoughtful of you" Rachel said as they walked through into the kitchen.

The Berry men were sat at the breakfast bar and they smiled as the blonde waved to them.

"Hi Leroy, Hiram"

They chorused their hello's back as their daughter added milk to her coffee.

"So what do you girls have planned for today?" Hiram asked as he folded up the paper he'd been reading.

"Quinn is plotting to destroy and replace my wardrobe" Rachel pouted, the blonde chuckled.

"I'm merely trying to help your daughter expand her taste in fashion"

"Good luck with that, we've been trying to for years" Leroy said shaking his head, his daughter pouted again.

"That's right gang up on me!" she declared dramatically before pointing at Quinn, "but you've agreed to try on something of my choice, don't forget that"

"I'm definitely regretting that part of the deal now" Quinn drawled as she pulled a face just imagining what the girl could possibly make her try on.

"Oh we demand photographic evidence of that" Hiram chuckled.

"If I see you taking any pictures I won't hesitate to hold your phone out of your reach, which isn't all that hard" the blonde threatened playfully.

Rachel folded her arms and stomped her foot.

"I'll just jump and grab it" she stated.

Quinn laughed at the mental image of the smaller girl leaping around wildly trying to claim back her cell phone.

"If you do that I'll definitely be asking someone to video it for youtube"

After some more playful banter the girls left the house and buckled up in Quinn's car.

She handed Rachel the iPod which was as always plugged in via the auxiliary cord.

"You can have control over the music for the drive" she told her as she put the key in the ignition.

"And before you ask, I don't have much Broadway on there but I do have the Wicked soundtrack"

Rachel scoffed, "there is more to me than show tunes you know, Quinn"

The blonde grinned.

"I apologize for making you think I was implying anything about your taste in music, feel free to browse"

The diva scrolled her way through the menu's seeing artists that she recognized and a lot that she didn't, she finally settled on an artist and clicked play.

The sounds of Let's Take a Walk by Raphael Saadiq filled the car and Quinn raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You know Raphael Saadiq?"

"Not really but I recognise the name somehow"

The blonde started to sing along with the song, stopping every now and then to glance at the brunette who was quietly watching her.

"What? I know I don't have your voice but I don't think I'm terrible" Quinn said defensively.

Rachel chuckled, "I'm sorry for staring, Quinn but the song really suits your voice, and you have continued to improve"

"Really?" the blonde asked in surprise, Rachel Berry had just complimented her on her singing voice.

"I knew you had a good voice especially when you showed us your funky side, but this song it just, you should sing more songs like this"

Rachel smiled and Quinn returned it.

"Thanks, maybe I will"

They reached the mall which was predictably busy for a Saturday; they pulled into a vacant parking space before rushing into the air conditioned building to relieve themselves of Lima's sticky heat.

"Q, I don't know if you've noticed but you have a small brunette following you" a familiar voice called, they turned to see Santana and Brittany walked towards them.

Rachel looked to Quinn just waiting for her to blow her off or come out with something less than kind, an excuse as to why they were shopping together.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Quinn asked.

"San and I are buying body-" Brittany had her mouth covered by the Latina.

"Just shopping for sexy shit" she smiled, "and you two?"

Rachel stared at Quinn, again just waiting.

"I'm helping Rachel find some new clothes" the blonde said as she linked her arm through the smaller girl's, fully surprising all the girls.

Santana snorted, "sorry but I feel like I'm in the Twilight zone, are you two friends now?"

"We've started over" Rachel said confidently, "we're getting over Finn"

"I don't like him, he's just too tall" Brittany said as she linked pinkies with Santana.

"I'm with B, frankteen is a jerk, and he doesn't deserve either of you"

The girls smiled.

"Well we gotta go, but I'll text you later Q, you and Berry have fun bonding with your girl power and shit"

Brittany waved over her shoulder as they took off in the opposite direction, the girls headed into Forever 21.

Rachel spotted a sweater with an animal print on and walked right towards it.

Quinn made a gun motion with her thumb and forefinger, "step away from the kitties"

The brunette couldn't help but laugh as she rolled her eyes and let the blonde lead her towards something she deemed acceptable.

Quinn reached for a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and held them up to the girl's body.

"You should try these; they'd look good with the sweater you wore last night"

She expected Rachel to refuse the jeans; outside of a few Glee performances she'd never seen the girl in anything other than skirts or dresses.

The diva nodded and took the jeans from her.

"Let's find a shirt to go with them and then we'll find something for you to try" she grinned.

Quinn groaned at the thought of Rachel dressing her up from head to toe in some disgusting combination of animal and argyle.

She spotted a white lace camisole that she thought would look nice with the jeans and maybe a pair of ballet flats, she knew the girl had to own a pair.

"My turn" Rachel sang as she dragged Quinn towards the back of the store.

She wasted no time in picking up a red ¾ sleeve lightweight jumper with a carousel horse on the front and paired it with a pair of plaid shorts.

They made their way to the fitting room and took two next to each other.

"Are you ready?" Rachel called from outside the blonde's door.

"I look fat" she groaned as she ran a hand self consciously over her stomach, she could still make out the difference between her pre pregnancy body and her current.

The brunette sighed, "Quinn you can't even tell you were ever pregnant"

Quinn slowly opened the door and folded her arms across her chest, Rachel smiled up at her.

"You look great!" she told her, the blonde let her eyes roam down the girls' body briefly before she smiled too.

"Those jeans are perfect, and that camisole fits just right"

"I'm going to buy both" Rachel nodded, "are you getting that?"

The blonde laughed and Rachel pouted.

"Okay, the shorts I like they're comfortable, but the sweater is a no no"

Rachel sighed dramatically, "Fine, at least you're buying the shorts"

They made their purchases and browsed a few stores before making their way to a Vegan friendly diner on the top level of the mall.

"I can't believe you tried to make me try that argyle bikini" Quinn exclaimed as they sat down to look through a menu.

"It was cute" Rachel defended, "and I think you could make anything work, Quinn"

The blonde had to smile; she was getting an awful lot of compliments today.

"Argyle's your thing not mine, but I shall be trying to change that" she said narrowing her eyes before grinning, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to have to keep you away from my closet"

"I'll enlist your dad's help"

Rachel gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh wouldn't I?" the blonde smirked.

"Choose what you're having before I run home to hide my clothes" Rachel laughed.

"I'm not really that hungry" she admitted.

"Me neither, maybe we should just have something sweet before going back to my house?"

Quinn's mouth drooled at the thought of more of Leroy's cooking.

Rachel playfully slapped her hand.

"Stop thinking about my dad's bacon" she chided.

Quinn grinned, "you don't know what you're missing, Rach"

The brunette blushed slightly looking to her feet before snapping her eyes right back to Quinn's.

"I like you calling me Rach" she told her shyly, "it's a shame I can't call you anything other than Quinn"

"Oh I'm sure you could think of something" the blonde drawled sarcastically, "though if you call me Quinnie like my mother does I will take it upon myself to ignore you"

Rachel smirked as she looked back to her menu.

"The lemon cake looks good; I think I'll have that. What are you having…Quinnie"

Quinn frowned and stayed true to her word, Rachel didn't get another word out of her until they were driving home.

The brunette grew more and more frustrated and was sat in the passenger seat huffing, Quinn just smiled in amusement at the display of behaviour.

"I hate the silent treatment, Quinn!" she declared loudly.

"Please talk to me, pwease?" she said pouting.

The blonde laughed and waved her hand.

"Fine fine but only because I'm scared you'll start using puppy dog eyes on me"

Rachel's eyes twinkled.

"Oh believe me when I say, you don't want that"


End file.
